Conociendote - Kojiro Hyuga oneshot
by BraveNewWorldd
Summary: Como sera de dificil para una persona como el Capitan del Toho aceptar que esta enamorado? Un orgulloso y una timida no parece una buena pareja... ya lo veremos


Era el inicio de clases, el año lectivo apenas empezaba. Yo entraba ansiosa en el que sería mi nuevo hogar durante aquel último año de colegio. Si, mediante mucho esfuerzo logre que me acepten en el colegio Toho, hace pocos años era sólo de varones , por suerte ya era mixto cuando considere la opción de estudiar en la universidad de Toho una vez que me graduara pero para eso pensé que me sería más fácil hacerlo si ya venía del colegio Toho como estudiante. Así que esa mañana me levanté como impulsada con un resorte, trate de tardar lo menos posible en alistarme para mi primer día. Admito que estaba muy ansiosa, algo nerviosa, feliz por supuesto que Si!

Baje a desayunar, lo hice sola como bicho raro si nadie me conocía...

A la hora de entrar al salón, lo hice acompañada de uno de los directivos que se encargaba de los grados mayores.

Admito que me sentí algo intimidada al entrar y ser observada por tantas personas, pero mi mirada se quedó clavada una de ellas, fue inevitable, como adheridas por un imán, el también lo sintió porque su cara dejó notar la sorpresa ante tal contacto visual.

No se si fue mi misma curiosidad, o quizás la seguridad que aquel moreno presentaba, o sus ojos rojizos perforandome... pero solo bastó una mirada, tarde o temprano ambos perderíamos esa batalla interna.

\- La señorita Akiyama Kaori, será su nueva integrante, espero que todos la reciban con respeto, viene del colegio Otomo- sin más que agregar me dejó acomodarme un asiento atrás de Sorimachi en la fila del medio.

Al sentarme hice gesto cordial con la cabeza para saludar a los que tenía a mi alrededor.

Del otro lado del pasillo que dividían los pupitres, estaban ellos, los que luego serían imprescindibles para mi.

Ken wakashimazu y Kojiro Hyuga.

La mañana transcurrió lo más bien, todos se mostraron amables y receptivos ante mi presencia.

No recuerdo bien el momento exacto en que me Ken se volvió mi mejor amigo, aprendí muchas cosas con el. Desde deportes, hasta lugares de Tokyo a donde pasear y tomar una buena merienda, realmente lo llegue a ver como un hermano mayor, llegamos a ser tan unidos que nos acostumbramos a merendar todas las tardes en las gradas luego de nuestros entrenamientos.

Otra cosa que no mencioné, ni bien llegue me uní al equipo de handball como saguera derecha. Cuando le conté a Ken que me pondrían como titular en el siguiente partido se puso muy contento.

\- Yo sabía que lo lograrias! - Ken piso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza despeinandome levemente

Ya hacia tres meses que yo había entrado al Toho cuando esto ocurrió

Con respecto a Kojiro, fue algo gradual. Luego de esa mirada conectada del primer día le siguieron muchas. Al entrar cualquiera de los al salón o inclusive al comedor ya sea almuerzo, merienda o cena era instantáneo buscarnos con la mirada. Una vez que uno ubicaba al otro cada uno seguía su camino con su grupo.

Era algo... sutil, secreto, casi imperceptible.

En determinadas ocasiones, al estar llevando una conversación con algún compañero he sentido el peso de una mirada... siempre que sentí esa sensación miré en dirección a donde creía que Kojiro estaba ubicado y jamás me equivoqué... de hecho nos estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos, y al instante bajaba la mirada.

\- No te sientas mal - me dijo Ken en una ocasión- El Capitán todavía niega lo que siente

Me quedé con los ojos como platos, al ver como el Moreno se alejaba al notar que yo me acercaba con motivos de hablar con nuestro amigo en común.

\- No se a que te refieres, siempre es distante con todas nosotras - conteste esquivando la razón principal

\- Si, es verdad - me contestó picaramente - crees que no me doy cuenta de las miradas que se lanzan? No es así con todas - hizo una pausa para levantarse y luego apoyó las dos manos en la mesa frente a mi aganchandose para quedar con sus ojos a mi altura - y tu mi querida amiga, estas fingiendo ser más tonta de lo que éres - se retiró guiñandome un ojo.

Estaba frita... eso pensé.

Ken me había descubierto. Negarlo sería inútil. Y ahora Que?

Por un momento pensé que ese estado de miradas y celos invisibles sería eterno. Hasta que un día decidí pararme en la puerta del salón antes de la primera clase de la mañana, supuse que se vería obligado por cortesía a saludarme al pasar...

Y efectivamente, me saludó pero las cosas no salieron como las planié...

\- buenos días Akiyama san - mi apellido por primera vez sonaba hermoso, ahí estaba delante mío en la puerta. Yo de un lado del marco y el del otro.

\- Buenos días, Capitán.- Sellé el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, no lo pude evitar. El llevaba las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta arriba, y con sus manos agarraba las cuerdas de su mochila gris que colgaba de su espalda.

Ahí se quedó él parado, como si quisiera agregar algo, además llevaba un color medio rosado en las mejillas al igual que yo. Por qué nos costaba tanto??

En eso sentí un golpe en la espalda que me hizo caer para adelante... hubiera ido a parar de nariz al piso de no ser por unos cálidos brazos que me atraparon, rodeandome con sus manos y encerrandome con su cuerpo, su cara estaba volcada sobre mi, esos ojos rojizos no hacían más que derretirme.

Creo que ni el ni yo reaccionamos de lo que había pasado, fue involuntario pegarnos uno al otro.

\- Estas bien Akiyama san? - fue lo que escuche salir de sus labios, y como una tonta lo único que hice fue centrar mi atención en ellos.

\- Ssí, Ca...capitan, estoy bien - me alejé levemente de él, aúnque no quería hacerlo, toque mi pelo con nerviosismo

Luego de esto, noto que él mira detrás de mi, me gire y ví el motivo por el cual yo me había casi caído...

Koike e Imai llevaban una emcarnizada pelea llevándose puesto todo lo que cayera en su camino, como lo fui yo segundos atrás.

Volví a mirar hacia adelante y él ya no se encontraba ahí, estaba separando a esos dos y tirandoles una gran reprimenda encima. Me dirigí a mi pupitre como si nada

Al terminar las clases

\- Akiyama san - solo Ken me llamaba por mi nombre, asi que podria ser cualquiera esta vez - discúlpanos por haberte golpeado, no volverá a pasar

Eran Imai y Koike inclinandose hasta casi tocar sus rodillas con la nariz. Y detrás de ellos estaba Kojiro...

Luego de aquello, todo fue un poco más ameno. No es que de la nada pasaríamos tiempo juntos pero por lo menos nos saludabamos ya sea de lejos con una inclinación de cabeza o de cerca con un cordial saludo, aunque siempre este segundo saludo llevaba consigo algo de tensión y vergüenza.

Cierto día yo salía de las duchas luego del entrenamiento y me encontré con Ken en el pasillo, al mirarme el portero comenzó a sonreír

\- Kaori... - puso una mano sobre mi hombro y una amplia sonrisa, la cual no me tranquilizaba para nada - trae una merienda adicional a las gradas..

Se alejó a paso a agigantados, lo cierto es que yo tenía entrenamiento media hora antes que ellos, por eso cuando salía de bañarme ellos recién entraban al vestuario.

Al salir del vestuario, pudo divisarme en las gradas con tres bolsas de dulces y bebidas calientes.

No creí que fuera capaz de convencer al Capitán de merendar con nosotros, porque desde donde estaba parada, podía ver a mi amigo caminando despreocupadamente y tras él, venía el moreno con un gesto contrariado en la cara y algo dudoso...

Como es que alguien que en la cancha se mostraba como un tigre peligroso, incluso fuera del campo con otras persona seguía conservando esa aura peligrosa, pero momentos como cuando nos saludabamos o incluso este preciso momento parecía todo lo contrario.

Fue una merienda... rara. La conversación con Ken fue natural, hablamos de las tareas, nuestros apuntes, él quedó en pasar más tarde a buscar los apunte de historia de la economía japonesa, a lo que Kojiro puso una cara indescifrable y luego miro al portero. Nos alejamos un poco de los temas de la escuela y hablamos de películas, hasta quedamos de esperar al estreno de una saga que a ambos nos gustaba para ir juntos a la primera función, admito que me mostré muy ansiosa por eso, pero luego volví a mi estado normal no sin antes colorear mis mejillas ante la mirada sorprendida del Capitán.

Llegó un momento en que yo tenía un conflicto interior, notaba que Kojiro se mostraba más animado con otras personas incluso era un líder nato, pero estando en las meriendas on nosotros e incluso al saludarme al pasar, era diferente, distante aveces ni parecía que estuviera ahí, que sólo viniera con nosotros por compromiso.

\- Ken, por qué el Capitán viene a merendar con nosotros últimamente? Le pregunté un día en el pasillo antes de que entre al vestuario

Ken se mostró sorprendido pero igual me respondió - No te agrada Hyuga?

Esta pregunta me hizo sentir mal, no sabía que contestarle, su respuesta había soñado como si yo lo hubiera ofendido, pero es que realmente no sabía si me caía bien o no... y no era sólo eso, es que no sabía bien como identificar lo que sentía

Por un lado, realmente lo admiraba. Es que era increíble verlo jugar, ese fuego en sus ojos cuando llevaba la pelota, inconsumible como si se tratase del mismo fuego griego que arde en Atenas. Me desestabilizaba por completo, eso combinado por lo que ya había aceptado meses atrás sobre mi atracción por él, hacían que tratar con el fuera un enigma. Por eso no sabía que contestarle...

\- Es que tu lo invitas siempre? Porque de un día para otro empezó a venir con nosotros? No es que hable demasiado tampoco, aveces pienso que le molesta mi presencia - era la verdad

\- Te lo dije una vez, Kaori. Es reservado, le cuesta admitir algunas cosas. - Ken parecía querer decirme algo más, pero constantemente vigilaba la puerta del vestuario - Hay cosas que ambos tienen que hablar pero ninguno quiere dar el primer paso - dijo esto elevando la vista por encima de mi

Escuche una respiración tras de mi, entonces mis manos comenzaron a sudar, gire levemente la cabeza y ¡ oh por Dios! Demasiado para mi salud mental!

\- De que hablas Wakashimazu? - El Capitán se paró a un lado de mí, notablemente enojado al oír lo que me había dicho - Tratabas que yo no escuche verdad? - pero eso no fue lo que detonó mi vergüenza, sino el hecho de que recién salía de la ducha y no llevaba remera... NO LLEVABA REMERA!!

Llevaba el pelo revuelto y mojado, su remera reposaba encima de un hombro pero igual tenía total vista de sus pectorales aún algo húmedos y con pequeñas gotas que caían a causa de tener el pelo húmedo.

Inmediatamente mis mejillas se volvieron igual de rojo que un tomate, ni siquiera lo mire a los ojos, divide algo super interesante en la pared al otro lado mío, Ken obviamente noto mi intranquilidad.

\- Estoy arto de ustedes dos, esto es un ida y vuelta. Ninguno se animara a dar el primer paso a menos que alguien los deje en evidencia, pero tampoco quiero que me odien - El pobre de Ken en ese momento estaba siendo destripado mentalmente por ambos, si las miradas mataran... - Hablen! - dicho esto nos dejó solo en ese pasillo...

Ambos sin saber que decir, el sin remera y yo con las mejillas coloradas y fingiendo que el piso se veía muy atractivo ese día...

Unos segundos de silencio ensordecedor y lo escuche reírse, levante la vista y el tenía ambas manos en su cabeza, y no podía verse tan condenadamente sexy, enserio de donde había salido, había visto a Ken sin remera pero verlo a él era totalmente diferente. Tenía una vista espectacular de aquellos cuadraditos de su panza.

Juro que trate, realmente trate de concentrarme en mirarlo a él, pero era muy difícil se me salían los ojos mirando sus otras partes, y creo que lo notó porque al rato se puso la remera...

\- mmm Akiyama san, por qué no merendamos fuera? - No pude negarme, más que nada porque apenas pude articular palabra, a este paso mis neuronas ya se habían ido a dormir, el me veía dubitativo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Media hora después nos encontramos en la puerta del colegio y fuimos a una delas cafeterías preferidas de todos los alumnos, era muy concurrida...

Nos sentamos al fondo para estar tranquilos, dado que era uno de los líderes, tanto deportivamente como en lo social, era el pez gordo que todos querían que asista a sus reuniones y fiestas...

Ni bien la camarera trajo nuestras comandas, él apoyó las dos manos sobre la mesa y me miró con aspecto decidido - Hemos estado escapando el uno del otro - me tomó por sorpresa realmente - Ken tiene razón, me costó admitirlo por mi orgullo, pero esto ya lo estiramos demasiado y no soy el único que te ve de forma distinta

\- Quién más me ve de forma distinta? - pregunté con el seño fruncido - todos los demás se comportan de forma normal

\- Para qué quieres saber Akiyama san? Quieres ir corriendo a sus brazos? - esta última pregunta la hizo entrecerrando los ojos

Me estaba probando?

\- solo quiero saber para no acercarme tanto a esa persona y no dar falsas esperanzas - concluí mi respuesta de forma impecable lo que hizo que él se relaje. - Es obvio que ya lo sabemos pero de todas formas, Me gustas Capitán, desde que entre el primer día y cruzamos miradas... - y me quedé muda, mis manos sudaban y realmente deseaba que respondiera rápido

Sentí una cálida mano tomando la mía encima de la mesa - Creo que haremos una bonita pareja

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, se me saldría pronto del pecho. Quería saltar encima de él, tenía una media sonrisa que mostraba su satisfacción, me sentía pequeña ante su mirada

Pedimos la cuenta y salimos aún con nuestras manos unidas.

No sabíamos como encarariamos esta nueva etapa, un orgulloso y una tímida... no se parece un buen panorama, pero estábamos seguros de una cosa...

Estaríamos juntos y lo superaría los todo...

\-- continuara??

h

Realmente quería mostrar algo que no veo creo que casi en ningún Fic ni acá ni en wattpad, y esto es el proceso de enamoramiento entre una persona como lo es Kojiro Hyuga siendo tan orgulloso, rudo, duro, pasando por varias etapas , negación, duda, aceptación y confesión.

Es por esto que me tomó tanto escribir, porque quería desarrollar bien cada cosa. Si bien siento que debo una segunda parte, un continuación para saber cómo resolvieron las cosas. También pensé en hacer una segunda versión del lado de Kojiro para desarrollar también lo que vivió el y como lo afrontó

Muchas gracias por leer!!

Si llego a tener muchos comentarios haré una segunda parte!


End file.
